What the hell is this?
by Rakuen91
Summary: Living with the Yorozuya was hard... Reader/oc x Various Mainly Reader x Gintoki Rating may go up!
1. Heart

It was hard to not cry when you noticed the horrible crime that had been committed in your house. You tried not to make a sound in your terrified state but in vain.

"Gi-Gin-saaaan!" You screamed in your distress and ran to the silver haired samurais arm's.

"(Name)?... what is it?" Gintoki asked and made you look up at him with big tears threatening to spill in your eyes.

"Someone…Ate my cookies." You said but Gintoki looked as stoic as normally.

"Oh? They were made by you? Sorry…" He said, apologizing but in vain because a dark scary aura was starting to emit from you.

"Giin-saaan!" you seethed, making him gulp nervously until you suddenly attacked him, taking hold of his throat and started choking him.

"You fucking dumbass! You should ask about the food you see lying around before you start stuffing your face like its nothing!" Toy yelled. Furious about it how your four hour of hard worked goods were now down in Gintoki's stomach.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Like that's going to cover anything!"


	2. Spirit

"Hijitaka-san! Let's cut these bastards up until were butchered them all!" you yelled, looking strangely more beautiful than you were in reality.

(**You: Oy… are you calling me ugly? Me: Just go with it!**), you're overly tight and short, no imagination leaving kimono was soaked in blood. Many would consider you ugly in this state, but to Hijitaka, a bloody woman with a great senses of justice, a.k.a you. Was a wet dream come true to him. The next thing he knew you were undressing him with all the bodies of the previous fight surrounding you two.

"Ngh. (Name)…" Hijitaka said in ecstasy. Making the real you raise an eyebrow, as you watched the feared vice captain seeing a sex dream by the look of the tent in his pants'.

"Hmm… I wonder…" you muttered to yourself and bulled a screen canvas down from out of nowhere to see the slumbering Hijitaka and the dream he was having. Making your left eye get a twitch and a sweat drop appeared on the back of your head.

"What the hell kind of woman do you think I am! And even in that kind of place!" You yelled furiously and slapped him so hard he flew through the rice paper doors and to the bond outside in the garden.

"Next time I won't be so gentle!" You yelled at him, making the passing subordinates go pale in fright.

"(Name)-san beat up Hijitaka-taichou!"


	3. Thoughtfulness

"Sorry for making you to worry over me." Gintoki said as you were cleaning his hand after the festival incident with Takasugi. You just smiled lightly at him.

"Gin-san… You should know that it takes a lot to make me worry…" you said and tied your handkerchief around his palm as a makeshift bandage.

"But…" You said making Gintoki look at you as your face turned grim. "It's still terrifying to think he's come back after all these years." You said with a shiver of a fear in your voice as your memory started to act up of that fateful day he decided to get rid of the Shogukane. You were snapped out of your thoughts when Gintoki placed his arm on your shoulder and pulled you to lean against his.

"Remember. That that day I promised to protect you with my life…" He said making you smile.

"Taking a lady in distress in your protection. How thoughtful of you Gin-san." you stated and Gintoki just looked at you with his usual face.

"Of course, I can't let a woman who can cook like a five star chef just leave." He said making you sigh "There went the romantic atmosphere."


	4. Classes

"Ne. Shinpachi? Have you ever tried any other shaped classes as these oval ones?" you asked curiously as you took his classes of his nose and looked trough them before trying them on.

"(Name)-san, Ple-Please give them back I just washed them." Shinpachi said trying to get his classes back from you to see properly again.

"Just answer my question first." You said and made him rub the back of his head in tough.

"Well. I've always have had oval shaped classes when I had to get them. So I've never tough any other shapes." He said and you satisfied of his answer, placed his classes back on his nose.

"Well… Don't change them okay? I like the original Shinpachi." You said and walked back to your chores. What Shinpachi didn't understand was that why he was feeling heat on his cheeks.


	5. Envy

"*sigh* my hair is a catastrophe." You said in despair as you looked at your hair that was in disarray and non volume while you leaned your chin on the table surface as you were watching TV with Gin and Kagura.

How your hair got into that state was because your hairdryer had been broken when Sadaharu had decided to make his first business on it. (**How that happened you didn't know**.)

"I think your hair looks just fine." Gintoki stated from his position beside you and made you look at him with an un-impressed expression.

"You always see me like this in the morning. The thing is I'm not sure if other people like to see me look like I just had a round between the sheets." you stated and Gintoki just kept his usual expression and started to pick on his ear.

"I think you look just as beautiful as you always do (Name)-san." Katsura stated from the doorway he had just appeared in from.

"Yo Sura." Gintoki greeted him, but before Katsura could protest about his nickname, you opened your mouth.

"Don't bullshit me Sura! Your hair's always perfect and you don't even do a shit about it!"

"It's not Sura! It's **Katsura**!"


	6. Rose

"So… You finally came." Gintoki said to Kondo as he stepped on to the riverbank and rose petals were flying around.

"Where… do the petals come from?..." Kondo asked confused and Gintoki looked up at the bridge above him followed by Kondo and saw you throwing the petals from the basket with no expression on your face...

**_"My lovely, lovely (Name)-chan. Sexy, Sexy (Name)-cha- AUGHT!"_** Gintoki's speech was stopped when you had dunked the entire basket on his head and thrown the basked down, hitting his head.

"Next time you want to re-act Bleach. Do it alone. I'm going home!" You said angry and left Gintoki to tend the bump on his head, Kondo looking at you both in amusement.

"Such a violent girlfriend you got there." he stated making Gin stop and for some funny reason, smile.

**"You have no idea." **


	7. Summer

"Ah. Summer! The best season of the whole year!" You said in all smiles and happy sparkles around you as you looked at the busy Kabuki district.

"Yeah! Let's go swimming to the beach!" Kagura yelled and made you to get exited too. "That's a great idea Kagura-chan." you said and you two got Shinpachi too into the plan.

"No." Gintoki said, Making Kagura and Shinpachi to look at him with a murder intend. "Why not!" they yelled and you sighed and Gintoki started to pick on his nose.

"One: It's hot as hell. Two: The Sand goes everywhere. Three: It's too far away." Gintoki complained and Shinpachi and Kagura continued to yell at Gintoki, until a lamp went off in your head.

"That's such a shame Gintoki. I was going to put on my new string bikinis." You said "Uncaringly" but your plan was an achievement when Gintoki more or less jumped off the couch.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go already." He yelled and ran out the door, you earning hugs from the smiling Shinpachi and Kagura.

"Thanks (Name)-san!" They yelled making you let out a delighted laugh.


	8. Underwear

The Red loincloth thief was after Otae's and your underwear so you decided to catch the thief. The story was told that the thief cave the underwear to the men who had no luck in love, so now you were standing in the group made out of Shinsengumi and Yorozuya. Listening Kondo making a speech about how you could catch the thief.

After a while of talking nonsense the idea was to cast a "bait and switch" trap. The bait being you two's underwear. Otae showed couple of pairs, making Kondo faint with a nosebleed and Gintoki criticized every choice until they decided a white pair with lovely frilly strings as decoration. Then everyone turned to you, making you blush.

"What about you (Name)-chan?" Otae asked smiling and you shoved her, your chosen pair.

"Well. There is my Hatsune Miku underwear." You said and shoved them a pair of mint and white striped panties. Making Gintoki and Hijitaka look at them with shocked red face's as they tried to hold their noses from bleeding.

"Try not to be so obvious you guys." You said unimpressed, sharing the same expression with Otae.


	9. Moon

(Different oc! OMG WHAT A HANGOVER! I HAVE NEVER FELT LIKE THIS! I KNOW THIS MIGHT SOUND GROSE BUT THINK OF THAT FEELING WHEN YOUR STOMACH HURTS AND REFUSES YOU TO TRHOW UP OR BURB. THATS HOW I FEEL!)

"Ne. Tatsuma?" You said as the two of you were staring at the moon on the porch. "What is it (name)-san?" Tatsuma stated absentmindedly but was snapped back on earth as you leaned on his face, so that your hands were on the floor close to his tights. "Your sunglasses bother me…" you said as you took off his glasses and looked at his beautiful blue eyes. "Much better." you said and kissed him. Making him blush since he couldn't laugh in embarrasment like he usually did.


	10. Fan

**(Hehe. I love SHInee's Lucifer video. The one with the car and the one with blond mohawk? look soo cute. I all most got nosebleed in computer class.)**

"Oh my god they're so cute!"

You and Kagura both yelled in ecstasy and glee as you watched SHInee's new video "Lucifer" and drooled at the cute boys dancing on the TV.

"I don't see what's so great about couple of boys dancing around like idiots." Gintoki stated absentmindedly as he looked up from his JUMP to see what you two were staring at, only to get a murderous look from Kagura and You to look at him like he was the dumbest person in the universe. **(Which I sometimes think too.) **

"And you fanning over soul reapers with uber powered swords is normal in your standard?" you asked at him focused back in to TV only to see the cute one with the spiky hair and backless west smile at the camera, making you blush.

"Oy! What the hell are you blushing at? Gin-san gets angry at you if you stare at other men!" Gintoki yelled, making Kagura look at him again.

"But Gin-san you would never get such a reaction out from (Name)-san." She stated, making Gintoki mumble something about not getting respect and Shinpachi sighed.

"Gin-san. It's just having something to Fan about. " Shinpachi tried to explain but Gintoki just humphed and went back to his JUMP.

"Shut up you Otsuu obsessed freak."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Aww is my Gin-kun jealous?" You asked as you sat between his legs on the sofa, the TV forgotten.

"No way! Gin-san would never be jealous of something as stupid as a boy band." Gintoki stated, making you smile.

"Aww You're so cute when you're jealous." You said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Flattery isn't helping…"

**"But it made you hard." **


	11. Tied up

**(In Sa-chan episode Gintoki said that if he would have sex with a cosplayer he would pick a nurse.)**

* * *

After the Sa-chan fiasco yesterday Shinpachi was coming to wake up you and Gintoki, but when he opened the rice paper door his face went white. The room was like it had been turned in to a bondage lair and Sa-chan was sitting in front of inexorable Gintoki and was begging him to tie her up real good, while you were in a nurse outfit, leaning half asleep your chin on his shoulder looking at Sa-chan.

"Gin-kun tie Sa-chan up real tight." Sa-chan pleaded Gintoki who still looked like he was out of the whole idea what was taking place.

"Sa-chan. doesn't barge in people's houses when they are sleeping." you said and fell back to sleep as Shinpachi was basically having a heart attack. "What the hell is this!"


	12. Rainbow

**That was the most crackest episode so far. But it was cute that the boy acepted his dad as the way he became.**

* * *

You almost fell down in laugh when you came to the okama club to see how Gintoki was doing after hearing his fate from Otose-san. The pigtails were so ridiculous looking that you almost cracked up in his face.

"Gee Gin-chan. I never thought how well my lip gloss would fit your skin." You said giggling and Gintoki got and anger mark ticking on his forehead.

"Oy. Don't play with fire." He warned you just as Mademoiselle Saigo and Katsura came to look what the commotion was about.

"Oh. You know our Pako-chan." Saigo asked you as you tried your hardest not to crack up again. Smiling sweetly for the tall okama.

"Yes. He's my so called husband if you could say that." You stated as the okama's beamed and squealed at your news.

"Ne Pako-chan. Why haven't you told us your wife is so cute and understanding?" One with a black braid said as the red haired one was ooing at your hair.

"Girl your curls are like straight from a shojo manga, how do you get them so shiny?" He said in awe as he looked and you're naturally corkscrewing black hair with peony highlights. You smiled flattered about the comments and looked at Gintoki, playing along the okama's game.

"Oh anata. I didn't know your co-workers were so nice. But I'm worried you leave me for Katsura. Should I make you a rainbow colored scarf?" you said in sadness and Gintoki could feel the glares in the room directed at him and Katsura.

"What the hell woman! I'm playing woman to pay off my mistake! I haven't become a fag!" He yelled at you in panic as you chuckled evilly in your mind.

"**Me: 3 Gintoki: 1**"


	13. Photo

The photo you carried in your pocket was old and tattered, but it was so dear to you that you couldn't just make yourself to throw it away.

In it was the only memory of your disoriented family before the war began.

You were in the middle showing 'peace' with your both hands, Gintoki on your left doing the same and Katsura on your right smiling gentle smile, Behind you three Tatsuma was laughing his usual laugh and Takasugi was smiling kindly for at least once in his life.

You usually sat on the porch and stared at it in melancholy. Always thinking… What went wrong?


	14. Black

When Hijitaka looked at you when you talked to Kondo-san, he could see a petite nose, lovely pink lips that he could just imagine making all kinds of magic tricks to his body, A Dark almost black silky hair with peany highlights and brown eyes that made you look unique and devilish which gave Hijitaka's brain's perverted side an overload, which could only been seen from his dark shaded blush on his cheeks and un-characteric blank expression as his mind played tricks on him by showing you sliding your kimono off your shoulder and asking Hijitaka take it off all the way.

But just when he was getting in to the part where he had you on your back under him in the bed, you opened you mouth and said. "Could you answer my question?"

Hijitaka shook his head confused. "Wait? What?" he said and snapped back to the reality.

"I said that if and when you get your head back up from the cutter. I would like to know when my next week's shift's start." You said waving a timetable in front of his face.

"Ah. Sure." He snapped back in to the situation and wrote your schedule up and handed it back to you.

"Thanks. Oh and next time you imagine me half naked; make my underwear pink with strawberries." You stated and started to walk home, leaving crimson faced Hijitaka behind.

"How did she know?" He thought as you smirked at yourself for figuring out the mind screen canvas the authors used to show the watchers the characters thoughts.

You giggled quietly. "I'm so evil."


	15. Dream

**Omg! this is so long it might be counted as a one shot! But the baby Kanshichiro was so cute arent you? (Looks at the white haired baby in her lap whos muching an apple.) Kan: Appo! Me: Aww. I want a baby on my own!**

* * *

As Kagura, Shinpachi and Elisabeth were fighting with Otose-san about holding the Gintoki copy baby, Gintoki saw you coming in to the bar from your shopping trip. You looked at the bickering bunch in confusion and went to see what the commotion was about. "Oh? Where did you find this cute one?"

You asked as you looked at the small Gintoki copy in Otose-san's arms. Just then an all hell broke loose and Shinpachi and Kagura jumped in front of you and started yelling about Gintoki's lovechild. You blinked and looked at Gintoki with an expression that was curious but meant business. "Gin-kun. Is it true?"

You asked as he started to panic, fearing your anger and started to wave his hands around in desperation. "No! Absolutely not! That kid is not mine!"

He yelled as you looked at him in thought. You were always good at reading people, and Gintoki was usually harder than others but still somehow translatable. "Well I think it's the truth. I don't really know about the others."

You said as you looked at the baby that was staring at you with the same kind of emotionless expression as Gin, until he held his hands up to you to hold him. Right then, right there, your heart melted and you took the toddler in your arms. "Aww. I wouldn't mind if you actually were Gin's. You're so adorable it's unbelievable."

You cooed at the baby who was looking at your gentle smile with amused eyes until he took a hold of your Kimono and fell asleep content about his safety. You looked at child with an expression Kagura and Shinpachi became nervous. "Uh oh. Gin-san. I think (Name)-san became ill."

Kagura said thoughtfully as Gin came confused about the whole happening. "What? Why do you say that?" Gintoki asked and Shinpachi looked at him like he had two head's. "Can't you see that she's become baby sick." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, making Gintoki go white from the face. **'Oh crap.'**

**Later:**

Kanshichiro was successfully given back to his real mother and Gintoki had just started walking away as the kid started to cry for him leaving him. As the Mom took Kanshichiro away, you looked sadly after them.

"You know…" Gintoki started, making you snap out of your thoughts and look at him to see him smile you that gentle smile that always told you he still loved you even thought he sometimes acted like an idiot.

"We can have a baby… if you want?" He said making you look at him shocked and jump in to his arms with a silent squeal of happiness and tears, being careful about his wound.

"I'm proud of you for knowing that you'd be a good father, but I don't think a baby would fit in this time of life yet." You said, leaning your forehead against his as he still smiled while looking at you. "Pity. I had had a good practice lately." He said, making you chuckle slightly.

"I'm sure of it and I'm also sure you'd make me happy for making my dream of a family come true, but right now I think the process of making them with a few adjustments is good enough for now." you said smiling and Gintoki got a new look in his eyes.

"Yosh. Adjustments it is. We shall go test them right away!" Gintoki said with a determination, throwing you over his good shoulder and starting to run back to the Yorozuya, you yelling/laughing at Gintoki to put you down. Kagura and Shinpachi happily smiling looked after you two.

"I bet 5 poxes of Konbu that they forget a condom." Kagura said and Shinpachi sweat dropped.

"Didn't you understand what an "adjustment" meant?" He asked and Kagura looked confused.

"It wasn't about the position they do it?"

"…**I just leave this not answered."**


	16. Kiss and make up

Shinpachi sighed as he was listening at the fight you and Gintoki had started when Otose-san had told you to work in the snack bar for exchange for the rent. The problem was that if you took it, you would have no time to take care of the house and your other job.

"Sakata Gintoki! You better get a high paying job in next two days or I'm going to be taken as a slave in to Otose's shop!" You yelled at Gintoki, who had been busy picking up his nose, until you had wacked him on the back of his head for ignoring you and made him angry.

"It's not my fault no one wants to hire us! Besides! What the hell does it matter if you get another job? Shinpachi is the one actually taking care of this house." He yelled back at you. Making you angrier and you smacked you forehead against his, starting the battle of wills.

"You Good for nothing husband! Why the hell I'm even staying with you if you can't even get yourself to pay the rent!" You yelled and pushed your forehead against Gintoki with more force.

"Oh I'm good for nothing? Then why won't you leave then if I'm so bad husband!" Gintoki yelled back at you and you suddenly took a hold of his kimono's front and pulled him towards you, crashing your lips to him. After a few second of a fierce battle of tongues you let each other to gasp some air as you smirked at him victoriously.

"The makeup sex is too good to let go." you said, making Gintoki Smirk.

"I can't argue in that…" He said taking a hold of the back of your head and kissing you again. Making Shinpachi sweat drop as he watched you two getting more exited.

"Oy... Get at least a room you two."


	17. Towel?

"Haah. It's been a while since I've been able to take a lovely bath like this in an Onsen." You stated in bliss as Kagura, Otae and Sadaharu sighed and agreed to this. You had been doing grocery shopping with Otae when you two had came across a lottery stand and you had won an all expenses paid weekend in an Onsen. The funny thing in this was that the Shinsengumi was on an annual relax weekend trip in there, well… Okita, Kondo, Hijitaka and Yamazaki were. (Yamazaki acting as an errant boy.) While you and the girls were relaxing on the boys side of the Onsen Gintoki and Hijitaka were fighting about seeing you naked.

"It's not that you haven't seen her naked before!" Hijitaka yelled as he was hanging on Gintoki's waist as he was trying to climb up the baths separating wall and have a sneak a peek of you girls.

"So what! Why the hell would you have a right a peep on my wife?" Gintoki asked angry and Hijitaka got arrogant expression on his face.

"Who said she was going to be your wife for long?" With that said Gintoki jumped on Hijitaka and a brawl started out.

You and the girls just sighed when you heard the commotion start on the other side.

"Can't they stop even for a day?" Otae asked, and your known irritation level was starting to slowly rise as the brawl went on.

"Tell me about it." you heard someone say and suddenly you all saw Yamazaki float past you with a towel covering his groin. Not realizing being on women's side until Kagura and Otae got a yelling shock, snapping him out of his thoughts and quickly started to trying to explain and apologize but went quiet when your bare foot and in his mind a quite lovely looking foot. Went under his gin and raised his face to look up at your towel clad form, making him gulp as he saw your calm but icy stare.

"Yamazaki?... You can read right?" You asked the nervous man.

"Umm Yes." he answered nervously and you smiled at him. "Good." You said and suddenly your leg catapulted him on the other side of the wall with a furious expression in your face.

"THEN DON'T COME ON THE WOMENS SIDE OF THE BATH!" You yelled and sat back down in a Zen like state and singed.

"Problem solved." You said as Otae and Kagura clapped at your leg technique.

On the other side it had became quiet because Yamazaki had hit Gintoki and Hijitaka, knocking them out, and was fainting from the pain and a nosebleed caused by your form making Okita, Shinpachi and Kondo look at them with a sweat drop.


	18. Milkshake

Shinpachi had saved a cat eared girl. Eromes-chan and was on a date with her. Gintoki, Otae-san and Kagura were spying on them. What irritated you the most was that they had to be in the same café you and Hijitaka were having your meeting about an undercover mission where they needed a woman to take part in it. When the irritation level had reached its limit, you slurped the rest of your milkshake, stood up from the table, turned around with a sharp teethed furious expression and smashed the all ready abused table in to pieces with your leg.

"Shut the fuck up and leave!" You yelled at them, making Kagura and Otae-chan stop beating Gin and they all looked at the now calmer you with confused expressions.

"(Name) when did you come here?" Gintoki asked with a line of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. You raised an eyebrow at this.

"I've been here an half an hour before you came here. At first I tough that Shinpachi being on a date was cute, but after seeing you 3 I realized you are trying to ruin it. Leave him be and enjoy his first date." Yoy said as Otae and Kagura stared at you like you were some kind of Buddha, while Gintoki in turn raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth.

"I'm guessing you remember our first date then." For that you 'humph'ed and turned away.

"If you're referring that date where you drove into the fish vendors stall because you were so nervous about me holding onto your waist, I wish I would forget." You said in an absentminded voice, leaving out the part where he had saved you from getting under the said scooter and had scraped his knee and forearm, you cleaning them afterwards with a smile and given him a kiss as a thank you.

"I'll wait you at home. I'm too tired for this kind of madness today." You said snapping out of your toughs and started to walk home while Hijitaka had disappeared to do something else.


	19. Future

A boy with a silver naturally perm hair and almost black dark brown eyes dressed in a light blue kimono with a shuriken pattern was looking at the Sakura blossoms floating around from the lonely tree in the yard as he was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when the lock of the gate that led in to the yard opened and a man with a hairstyle similar to his came on followed by a woman with a red hair, a man with a classes and a giant dog with a red collar. The boy's eyes brightened up as he hopped barefoot off the porch and ran towards the silver haired man.

"Dad! Aunt Kagura! Uncle Shinpachi. Sadaharu!" The boy yelled with joy and jumped in his father's arms as he lifted him up in the air and catches him, making him laugh.

"Oy. You're starting to get too big. Whatever your mom's feeding you I want some of it." Gintoki said as his son Kotaro laughed again.

"You're funny daddy." The little boy said and was placed under his father's arm as he carried him back to the porch where a dark haired woman was waiting for them with a gentle smile.

"Tadaima." Gintoki said. Making your smile widen as you took your son from his arms in to your own.

"Okaeri. Gin-kun." You said and gave him a kiss, which made Kotaro say

"Yuck!" Gintoki heard this and started to tickle him, making you laugh as he squealed with laugher and wiggled in your arms.

"What are you saying 'Yuck' when your dad is shoving mommy he loves her." He asked as he continued to tickle his son.

"When you grow up to be a real samurai and a man you have to show your love you care about her too!" He playfully said to his son as you let him go and let him run to play with Sadaharu who finally only bit people who he didn't like. This was your future and a dream comes true so have mercy anyone who tried to take that away from you two.


	20. Carnation's

You were taking your flowers out of the shop to a display that morning as you saw Okita walk on your way.

"Okita-san? What brings you here?" You asked the young captain as he came to your shop and looked at some of the flowers. "

(Name)-san. Do you know the 'Language of the flowers' by any chance?" Okita asked you as you giggled and looked at the confused looking boy with interest.

"Well. I do. Is there possibly a person you are trying to impress?" You asked him slyly as he started to inspect some roses.

"Well. There is someone. But I kind of need a flower that isn't as obvious as the roses." He said and seemed to be thinking unusually hard about it.

"Well. The Carnation's always work, also Lily's have different meanings depending on their coloring." You said thoughtfully. Okita made a fist hitting hand gesture for idea, thanked you and started walking away. You looked after him in wonder, but shrugged it off.

Two weeks went by with no sign of Okita. Making you start to wonder where he had disappeared off when he usually came to visit you at the shop on his daily strolls. You were just losing your hopes of seeing him today either when he appeared in front of your desk with a red Carnation in his hand.

"I promise I'll pay you later but…" He said and snapped the stem off the flower shorter and tucked it behind your ear.

"My feelings for you must come first." He said. Making you smile and quickly reached his scarf, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. When you parted you leaned your forehead against his. "That's payment enough." You stated, making Okita smile lightly. His flowers meaning told it all.

'My heart aches for you.'


	21. Despair

You cried out in fear when you saw Gintoki lying on the bed with almost his whole torso in bandages. Otae was there in a second to hug and shush you as you cried on her shoulder.

When you had heard that the man that obtained Benisakura had hit him on his way of finding Katzura, Your heart had stopped in that place. You had ran home from work, not caring if your boss was yelling at you to get back to work and made your way strait to the Yorozuya.

After you had gotten over your despair you went to sit and look after Gintoki as Otae went to make some tea for the both of you. When she came back she couldn't help but let a small but sad smile come over her features.

You had fallen asleep with your tears still staining your cheeks as you held on to his hand.

"Name-chan…" She whispered to herself.

She swore that someday you would die in your worry of your loved ones.


	22. Birth

Even the thought of Kotaro's birth made you shudder in distaste of distant memories.

Gintoki had at least found his inner fatherness and had been there for you on your time of need, but the crazy group had decided to move to town and soon Shinpachi and Kagura had come in to the birthing room, without nurses permission, followed by fighting Okita and Hijitaka, Otae who, thank goodness had came as soon as she could to be the second support on your side, but wherever Otae was, so was Kondo.

Soon the room was filled with persons who didn't even belong there and you're very long known patience snapped and you yelled as loud as you could when you pushed at the same time.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Making everyone shut up very unreasonably fast. When you realized it had been two minutes when they had last opened their mouth you were even a little bit freaked out.

"What?" You asked when suddenly you found small squirming bundle placed in your arms and all the anger left you like a lightning, and was replaced by unmeasured happiness and others were walking slowly to come around your place to see the new addition… Maybe it wasn't so bad when thought again?


End file.
